


No Canoodling in the Lobby!

by Sweetnpinnk



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Slight angst because I feel bad for Husk and his suffering, forced love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnpinnk/pseuds/Sweetnpinnk
Summary: Alastor has had enough of the tension between Angel and Husk and wants nothing more then for them to take it elsewhere. So he takes matters into his own hands… For better or worse.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust really be becoming my OTP overnight huh. So, a couple of things before you read:  
> 1) So in this fic, when Al makes a deal with someone he can control them at his command. My guess is Husk and/or Niffty have made a deal with at some point so he can force them to do his things at his beck and call. Probably not canon, but for the sake of this fic it is!  
> 2) Their insta accounts are canon here  
> 3) This takes place at some point in the future when Angel and Husk have developed deeper feelings for each other but still haven’t done anything about it (mostly because of Husk’s tsundere ways).  
> 4) Apologies for anyone being OOC! I’m fairly new to the fandom despite diving headfirst into the spiral that is this ship. Also I wrote this at the speed of light at midnight so apologies for any weirdness. 
> 
> Hope this is ok and that you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh!! I also want to shout out @cloudi_art on twitter because one of their fanart pieces inspired me to write this xD It was one with Alastor shouting at Angel and Husk about something like "No canoodling in the lobby!" while he wearing a button that said something like "horny police." I just died laughing but that's how this fic was inevitably born lol. While I'm shouting out artists, you should also check out @jigokuhana89 for no special reason except their angelhusk art GIVES ME LIFE AND DRAGGED ME INTO HUSKERDUST HELL. That is all.
> 
> Edit: I came back through to edit a little. Nothing major!

Alastor’s smile grew so tight his eyes began to twitch. The static buzzing in his ears all evening had kept increasing until it had become an incessant buzzing keen to drive him mad. As an overlord, he often found delight in the various forms of torture to be found in Hell. A connoisseur himself, he would often partake and was glad to do it, but surely, _surely_ this was some form of punishment that Hell had finally managed to find just for him. Would the torture never cease?

“And that’s another win to me.” Husk was smirking as he pulled over the stacks of poker chips he’d just won after an obliterating round of Hold 'Em. Charlie and Vaggie tossed their cards away with a groan. Niffty giggled despite the loss, always one to enjoy herself. Angel flashed his cheshire grin at the cat demon.

A shiver of repulsion traveled down Alastor’s spine. Angel’s eyes were practically _sparkling_. The static in his brain crackled louder.

“I’m tellin' ya’ Husky.” Angel twirled a card in his fingers, gold tooth glinting in the light. “If ya' want to make it interesting why don’t we play strip poker instead? I’m sure that’d be way more fun.”

“As if I'd agree to that." Husk said. "I bet you’d just lose on purpose.”

“Moi?” Angel purred, dramatically placing a hand against his chest in mock hurt. “I would never dream of it, Husky! Besides,” Alastor nearly crushed his hand of cards in his haste to scoot away as Angel smooshed his exposed fluff against the poker table. He was much too close for comfort. “Who would really be upset if I did lose? You’d be in for a treat.”

Vaggie muttered what were surely vulgarities under her breath in Spanish, sending an evil eye towards the spider. Angel propped himself up on two elbows, laughing. Husk scoffed and turned away but only Alastor noticed the tiny soft smile that had slipped its way onto his face.

His eye twitched again. The static was nearly deafening, channeling into a thin sheen. Any louder and he was sure his radio would pick up and transmit the frequency.

Really, wasn’t this too much? Were there no boundaries anymore? What happened to the 5 foot rule? Angel's behavior was utterly indecent, and Husk wasn't helping in the slightest. Granted neither Angel or Husk had actually touched each other... or were within 5 feet of each other, but they didn’t even need to be for him to feel positively perturbed.

Husk picked up his pitcher of booze and headed towards the bar. “I’ll sit this next round out. It gets boring winning over and over.”

“Easy Husk!” Charlie called over to him. “You’ve been doing so well lately.” He only answered with a single middle claw, not even bothering to look up from the tap as he topped of his drink with cheap booze. It was true enough though. Alastor hadn’t noticed it right away, but his furry friend had indeed seemed to be drinking less lately. My, he was practically coherent when he would go speak to him! How odd.

“Husky!” Angel called. “Will ya' get me somethin' sweet? And bring some cherries over for Nuggs?” At the mention of his favorite snack, the hellhog snorted in happy agreement from his spot on Angel’s lap.

“You’ve got legs, asshole. Why don’t you make use of them and get them yourself?” 

“But ya' know how I like it best.” Angel cooed suggestively and made a big show of winking, but his smile was playful. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Came the immediate retort, but Husk couldn’t contain the snort of laughter or the amused grin that spread across his face. Angel perked up, white cheeks warming to a light pink, and, if possible, his smile beamed _brighter_.

Somewhere deep inside himself, as if from far away, Alastor felt more than heard something CRACK as the last threads of his sanity finally snapped.

Thrusting the ruined cards onto the table, the others startled slightly when his radio tuned through several frequencies and buzzed as he pulled his microphone into existence. His smile was manic, eyes glowing red.

“I think that’s quite _enough._ ” Alastor announced. He stabbed his microphone first at Angel who stared at him quizzically then to Husk who had barely glanced his way before refocusing on the cocktail he’d been in the middle of putting together. “I can’t take this anymore. This… this… CANOODLING needs to cease immediately. Husker!” He held up a hand, fingers pinched. “Tell Angel Dust how you really feel this instant.” And end this _torture_ , he thought desperately.

Alastor snapped his fingers, the sound a small boom in the nearly empty lobby.

"Um, Alastor what are you doi- " Charlie started to reach out in concern before being cut off. 

“I have strong feelings for you, but I’m afraid because I haven’t felt anything like this in a long ass time. I don’t know if you’re serious when you flirt or feel the same way at all. It's safer to not get my hopes up.” The words came out of Husk without missing a beat.

The silence that blanketed the room was nearly palpable before abruptly shattering as the strawberry cocktail Husk had just finished preparing slipped from his claws and smashed on the ground. His eyes nearly bulged from his head, a clawed hand flying up to clap over his mouth. He whirled on the radio demon whose smile hadn’t budged.

The cards Angel had just been mindlessly shuffling spilled out of his hands, his other pair of arms gripping the table hard. His mouth had dropped open in shock. Charlie and Vaggie looked first at each other before their gazes were zipping to Husk, to Angel, to Alastor, and then to each other again. Unspoken chaotic thoughts flew between them like an electric current. Niffty's smile hadn't twitched and she slyly pulled out a drawing pad. 

Several moments passed without a word. Husk lowered a shaky hand, eyes blazing with an escalating rage and growing panic.

“What the ABSOLUTE FU–“ The word lodged in his throat as if he were choking before more words continued to pour from him like a water spout he couldn't turn off, “I also think you’re the most beautiful person and you don’t deserve any of the bullshit you put up with.”

This time when he tried covering his mouth, it continued to move against his will and suddenly the words were ringing out clear from Alastor’s microphone, clear and unmuffled. Despite his desperate attempts, his vocal chords continued to betray him. “And if you actually – FUCK AL WHAT – in some way in Hell felt even remotely the same, I would be – CHRIST JESUS FUCK– undeserving. I’m washed up and old news, but you’re not. You’ve – SHUT UP STOP – got a chance at something _better_.”

The word vomit came out crammed and rushed and tangled together. With each admission, Husk’s face turned a degree more red until it matched his wings. When Husk realized this wasn't going to stop until it was all out, Alastor noted the defeat finally register in Husk's countenance and he nodded in approval imperceptibly.

“I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to be happy. But you do. And if there was anything to this redemption business, anything to this absolute bullshit, _you_ deserve it most of all.”

On the last word, Husk gasped as if he’d been released from a chokehold and buckled before catching himself on the counter.

Still no one said a word. Alastor clapped his hands abruptly, making the others flinch in surprise.

“There now! Was that so hard?” Alastor said and waved his microphone away. He sat back down at the table as if nothing had happened, his smile all teeth and shine.

Husk was openly trembling now. His ears were pressed flat against his head and though his eyes were open they were unfocused and dazed. In retrospect, he might've put a little too much power into that command. 

Angel had yet to take his eyes away from Husk. With glee and immense relief, Alastor noted that all signs of flirtatious mischief had seemed to evaporate into thin air. Instead his expression had softened into something else. It was gentle and fragile… hopeful.

At last, Angel shifted. Husk was still in shock and didn’t notice the spider’s quiet rise until he had stepped around the table, his heels clicking against the floor. Husk snapped up, zeroing in on him. Alastor was bemused to say the least. He’d never seen Husker appear so petrified before. Even before the most fearsome of foes, Husk had never backed down or exposed any kind of weakness. To think that _this_ could wear him down into such a state.

Angel put his hands out as if he were trying to calm a wild animal and softly called out. “Husky…?” He took a hesitant step forward.

Husk took a step back.

Then another.

Then there was a flurry of red feathers as Husk’s wings lashed out behind him, sending various bottles of alcohol and glasses tumbling to the floor. He bolted across the room like a bullet and rocketed up the flight of stairs in seconds.

Angel shook off the surprise and immediately started running after him, "Husk, wait! Stop damn it! Don't close the-"

The girls and Alastor didn’t move as they listened to the fading echoes of Angel's yelling. There was the non-negotiable sound of a door slam, a series of loud banging, a spectacular crash, and then sweet, blissful silence. Music to Alastor's ears.

He sighed in relief, pleased as punch. Charlie and Vaggie’s heads swiveled his way with mirror expression of incredulity as their minds picked over what they had just witnessed. Niffty herself had taken to furiously scribbling away on her pad, completely at her leisure and her single eye rolling back and forth across the page so fast it looked like a constant blur. Fat Nuggets snuffed in confusion but was happy to trot over and munch on the cherries Husk had managed to knock over in his hasty exit.

“Good grief, I thought they’d never go away!” Alastor laughed heartily. With an easy grin, he swiped up a new set of cards. “Now where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al was probably thinking that if he could get Husk and Angel to come clean to each other they’d stop with their "PDA" and flirting. As an aroace and with self-serving personality, I imagine that romantic/sexual innuendo of any kind really annoys him and he'd rather be anywhere but near it, but because he's so far apart from it he probably is unaware or just doesn't care about actually hurting Husk and figured the quickest way to achieve his desire was to expose him. (This is what we like to call a dick move.) He definitely know it was a horrible thing to do, but as we don't know much about him my current interpretation is that he'll do whatever he wants to get what he wants and was pleased with the end results. Although I don't think he's going to be getting the results he thinks he will.... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I’m thinking there will be another chapter if people happen to like this, except it'll be about Angel chasing after Husk and what comes next… and if I do write it (and I’m brave enough) there is probably, maybe, most definitely a high change the rating will go up :3c


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into some pretty sappy shit. They just are so soft ;_;
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay. I have SO much respect for people who write it regularly and write it well because it's HARD. 
> 
> Again, apologies for any OOC-ness. I'm still getting to know these characters :)

Husk could hear Angel calling after him as he flew into his room and slammed the door shut. Crowding against the back of it, he raked his claws down his face breathing hard. His heart was hammering so hard it felt like it was trying to punch its way out of his ribcage. His head pounded and he even felt like he was going to be physically ill. Usually this wasn’t so strange except for the fact that this wasn’t because of another night of indulgence gone too far. Hell, if only it _were._

Now he was only too aware of how infuriatingly sober he was with the fun bonus of the effects of a nasty hangover. Husk wanted nothing more than to crawl into some dark hellhole and not come out. Or get blackout drunk. Either would work. Or both? Both was better.

Whatever pleasant, tipsy buzz he’d been steeping in for the majority of the evening had been blasted away by… whatever the fuck had just happened. The current buzzing in his head that he couldn’t get to shut up was the sound of his own voice spitting out all that _bullshit._ He could see Angel’s face too and the way he’d stared. Unreadable.

Husk had fled on instinct, all rationale out the window. The fear had seized him so suddenly and clawed at his insides because he knew that if he stayed a second longer Angel might say something. He was too cowardly to hear it. So instead he’d run away like a goddamn pussy _._

“FUCK.” Husk gripped his ears tightly as if he could drown out the noise of his own words but they echoed around in his head like pinballs. The floor had crumbled beneath his very feet yawning into a terrifying dark and he was desperate to latch onto anything solid, any ledge to grab hold of. So, he latched on to the one thing within reach: his absolute fury.

That _fucking_ radio demon. He didn’t even know he could do something like that. He was going to EVISCERATE that man with his bare hands. But first he’d take that stupid-ass microphone and shove it all the way up his−

Husk’s pulse jumped erratically when there was a knock on the door. He didn’t need to ask to know who it was.

“Fuck. Off.” Husk hissed through gritted teeth, not moving an inch.

“I think we should talk.” Angel said from the other side. He sounded steady and way too goddamn calm compared to the wreck that Husk was. He felt like the end of an exposed wire that had just been plunged into a bucket of water. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“C’mon Husky, let me in.”

“I said FUCK OFF.”

Angel sighed and Husk was pleased at the note of irritation. Made him feel as if he weren’t the only one. After a few beats of silence, a part of him actually believed that Angel had left and decided to leave him the fuck alone. Of course, he’d never been that fucking lucky. 

Just as he slumped back against the door and idly wondered how fast it would take him to drink enough so he could pass the fuck out and be done with this day in Hell, he was nearly pitched onto the ground when a brute force collided into it. Had Angel just tried to fucking body-slam it?

“HUSK OPEN THE DOOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD−”

“DON’T BRING _HIM_ INTO THIS!”

Husk had been taken so off guard that he didn’t brace himself nearly well enough. Angel burst in with the force of a speeding train, sending Husk stumbling to the ground. He groaned in pain as his head smacked the carpeted floor, his hat knocked clean off his head. In the space of a heartbeat, Angel had managed to slam the door shut once more before crowding Husk against the floor and trapping him in the cage of his arms. Two hands pushed his arms down while the other two pushed down on his wings. Both their chests heaved from exertion, stunned yellow eyes locked onto burning fuschia.

A low growl began to rumble from the back of Husk’s throat. Unintimidated, Angel narrowed his eyes and the growl abruptly died as his breath hitched when he felt a slender leg fit between his legs. He was completely pinned down, so much so that even a small squirm could risk a _…_ reaction. Angel had him boxed in and didn’t seem to have any intention of letting go.

He was too close. The fruity and sweet smell of whatever shampoo he used delicately wafted from him in an intoxicating wave sending Husk’s mind into another light-headed spin. Hell, look at him. Utterly trapped and at his mercy. Humiliated. Angry.

…Afraid.

Angel’s tight grip eased but didn’t let him go as he got control of his breathing. His expression matched the one he’d been wearing before: a perfectly schooled expression of neutrality. To make it this long down here required the skill of putting on the correct kind of show, especially considering Angel’s line of work, but talk about a poker face. Normally, Husk took pride in his ability to read a person. Scout their tells, find that one loose thread that unraveled the facade. But right now, he didn’t want to.

Angel descended until he was hovering just shy of him. He couldn’t look away as the space was filled with the quieting sounds of their breaths. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. When he finally began to speak, his voice was low and quiet.

“Was all that true?”

Husk couldn’t reply for a moment. His first reaction was to turn away, eyes squeezing shut, but Angel gently guided him back.

“Husk.” 

Not kitty. Not Husky. Just… Husk.

Shit, he was looking at him so intensely. There really was no escape from this. Husk fully sank against the floor. Flushed, he could only stare back as if almost challenging Angel to say another word. He was such a pathetic sack of shit. Figures that Husk couldn’t shut up before but now when he wanted to speak his words were failing him.

This seemed to take Angel back for a second, as if he was only registering what was happening for the first time. Then it was back to giving away nothing. He stayed like that for a little longer and Husk only grew increasingly aware of the way his knee was positioned as he resisted his impulse to squirm away. His pulse was like thunder in his veins, simmering.

Then Angel was gone and Husk was left on the floor and staring at the ceiling. In the amount of time it took him to process what had just happened, Angel was already at the door.

“What−“ Husk spluttered and sat up, very, very confused. He was also hyper aware of the pooling heat that had started working its slow creep into the pit of his stomach. “You’re _leaving?_ ”

“Ya’ obviously don’t want to talk to me.” Angel peered over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob. “So yes, I was leaving. Isn’t that what ya’ wanted?”

Husk could still feel the ghost of Angel’s hands pinning him down. Angel’s leg brushing ever so slightly against him. The burning glow of his eyes inches away. Face burning, he scrambled to his feet and stabbed an accusatory claw in his direction.

“Don’t fucking give me that bullshit!” He yelled. The blood had come to a boiling itch beneath his skin and his entire being seemed to be on fire. His heart which had slowed to a stutter was pumping full throttle again. “Why the fuck did you even follow me? Just to further humiliate me?”

That caught Angel’s attention. He opened his mouth as if to protest, but Husk wasn’t finished.

“You think you can come up here and bust in and do whatever the fuck you want, huh? You and that son of a bitch can go fuck yourselves! Thought you could keep getting me to spill my guts? Well congratu-fucking-lations! Hope you got what you wanted because _you got ‘em all._ ”

Angel actually had the gall to look stunned, but his expression quickly morphed into a glare as he turned back around to fully face him. In two long steps he was right back in Husk’s space.

“I had nothin’ to do with that.” Angel seethed. He jabbed a sharp finger into Husk’s chest. “And don’t turn this fuckin’ thing on me. I’m not the emotionally constipated one here. It’s not me who said all that stuff.”

“It was against my will!”

“But it was the truth!” Angel shot back.

Husk wanted to scream that it wasn’t. To deny it all and chalk it up as one of Alastor’s more tasteless schemes. But the protests caught in his throat and he couldn’t.

“Did you even think to wonder what I thought?” Angel threw up his hands. “You were so quick to run, ya’ didn’t even give me a chance. And ya’ have to be fucking kiddin’ me! You think there was no way I’d _remotely_ feel the same. Husk, in case ya’ haven’t noticed, I’ve been after you from _day fucking one_.”

Husk sneered to distract from the way his ears flinched. “You act like that with everyone.” A part of him knew he was being unfair, even willfully ignorant. That wasn’t quite true. After all this time, he’d been able to start telling the difference. But it was safer to stay in denial. More comfortable. Easier. At the very least, it didn’t cause as much of a fucking headache.

“Husk.” Angel said incredulously. “What will it take to get through that thick head of yours? What is there not to fucking understand? I _want_ you. I’ve wanted ya’ from the moment I saw you! How could ya’ _not_ think I feel the same? And what the fuck did ya’ mean about being _deserving_ anyways? We’re in fucking HELL for crying out loud. What makes ya’ think any of us _deserve_ anything _?_ ”

Angel was so close that Husk had to crane his neck to stare at him. When had he gotten so close?

“A chance at something better.” Hearing Angel echo his own words was like a cut to Husk’s core. “Who the fuck do ya’ think you are to think you’re worse than anyone else? Well newsflash dickwad: we’re in Hell. You’re not going to find anyone here better than the rest. So what makes you so special? Ya’ can take that self-pretentious bullshit and shove it up your ass.” He paused his tirade to take a long, controlled breath. “No one here isn’t fucked up one way or another. I still don’t believe in redemption, not be a long shot, but… we’re better together. You make me _want_ to be better. Before, all I had going for me was waiting to ride the next high, the next John. Because that’s all I had. All I was.”

Angel wrapped a pair of arms around himself. “But then you were there. Started bringing me food. Took care of Fat Nuggets. Just…cared. Really cared. And I’m not saying any of that’s gone away.” Here he began to fidget and stumble through his words. Husk had never seen him be so inarticulate before. “I – None of this easy, but when I’m with you, it’s just… better. And I… can’t speak for ya’ or anythin’, but I thought maybe it was the same for you too.”

Husk clenched his fists hard as he sucked in a breath. Because it _was_ the same.

For so long, the days had once used to blur together but recently they had started to become their own again. How many times had he opted out of drinking himself into a blacked out stupor just so he could wait up for Angel on the late work nights? He would swear up and down that it was for the hotel’s records all night long, but Husk knew his own truth though he chose to look away from it. It had always been the same excuses: how he’d just sleep a little easier knowing that Angel was safely home and that it wasn’t about the smile on his face when he’d see Husk waiting up for him. Or that he only brought him food because he was a whiny diva about it and not because he worried for him.

At what point had he started to care so much? What had gotten him into this fucking situation?

Husk wasn’t sure he was ready to face the complicated answer. But the simple one he couldn’t really run from anymore.

Angel made him happy. Even if deep down he didn’t think he deserved to be.

Husk looked down, frowning. “I… It’s not that simple.”

“Some things can be.” Angel pushed. “Think bein’ ‘old and washed up,’” He said with air quotations. “Means ya’ know everythin’?”

“Maybe I just know a thing or two more than you, _kid_.” Husk shot back.

“Then if you’re so smart and all-knowin’,” Angel sneered. “How did ya’ not see _this_ comin’?”

Before Husk could get in another word, delicate hands were caressing his face and Angel’s lips were on his, soft and warm. His hands flew up to grip him but they froze there, claws curling around his arms. Time only began to flow again when he realized Angel was pressing closer into him.

Husk must have been drunk after all. His mind had gone warm and fuzzy and he clearly wasn’t in his right mind because he felt himself pressing back, even gripping tighter. He gasped when he felt a second pair of arms begin to stroke up his chest.

Angel was quick to take advantage and deepened the kiss. A groan ripped up Husk’s throat as Angel licked and explored, taking him for all he was worth. It was hungry, _wanting_ , and absolutely devastating. Husk pulled him closer. That ledge he’d been desperate to cling onto had morphed and suddenly it was _Angel_ and he held on for dear life. His wings excitedly flapped behind him as the blood rushed south and an overwhelming desire began to take control.

Angel didn’t let up on his onslaught for a second and Husk only realized that he had begun guiding them backwards when he felt the back of his knees catch on the edge of the bed. He fell backwards and Angel fell down with him, his hands desperately pawing at his jacket which Angel was more than willing to help shed along with his gloves.

Husk had tried fighting a doomed battle and for what? He couldn’t even remember anymore.

When he’d confessed all those things, he really hadn’t had control over himself. Even the formless ideas he hadn’t ever dared put into words had been pried up from the very depths of himself. But it _had_ all been true. He wanted this. He wanted this so _fucking_ badly.

Husk nearly bucked when a _third_ pair of hands began to rub between his legs.

“ _Fuck_ me.” Husk shuddered, eyes screwing shut. Angel smiled against his mouth.

“I’m workin’ on it, honey.” He murmured. The stimulation was unreal. His body was on fire, awash with flame and arousal, and he panted, breaths beginning to hitch and shudder. He nearly mewled in protest when the touches began to soften and became hesitant. Breathless, he cracked an eye open to find Angel staring down at him, a fang nervously working his lip. “That is… if ya’ want this.”

Husk thought it was safe to say that he was definitely wanting at this point if the stiffness of his rapidly swelling dick within Angel’s hands was any indication, but that wasn’t the only thing he was asking. It would have been easy, would always have been if he were being honest, to fall into sex with Angel. He was temptation on legs and had outright offered himself many times before. He had never failed to turn him down every single time. But it wasn’t because lack of want or desire. For too long had Husk gotten overly comfortable within his own misery at his table for one. It just took him a long time to realize that somewhere, somehow, along the way it had become a table for two.

What he was offering now wasn’t just his ‘services.’ This was beyond just sex. Beyond just tonight.

Wavering for only a moment, Husk raised a tentative hand to stroke a claw across Angel’s cheek and eased him down into another kiss. This one he kept short and chaste. Sweet but honest. When he drew away, Angel had flushed pink but was smiling. Husk cursed the timid fluttering of his heart.

“Didn’t take ya’ for a softy, kitty.” Angel hummed. All the lingering hesitation had melted away and his eyes glowed with warmth and desire.

Husk’s ears burned. “Are you going to fucking do something or what?”

“With pleasure.” Angel said and began to nip down Husk’s side, sinking his teeth just deep enough into the skin to cause a hiss of pain but not puncture. He moaned when Angel latched onto some skin at his thigh and began to suck sinfully slow. “Oh?” Angel couldn’t resist a grin, fingers almost lazily stroking him as took extra care to feel along the ridges of his dick. “Guess I’m in for a bumpy ride.”

“If you’re just going to – oh, _fuck!”_ Husk nearly choked as he was sheathed in wet heat as Angel pulled him into his mouth without any warning.

He could’ve been a kid at a candy store the way he was licking him. The way his tongue curled around him was downright wicked. When Angel swallowed, Husk nearly came undone there and then. He gripped Angel’s head, pulling at the silky fur with urgency “ _Shit._ Aah, A-angel, don’t do that or I’ll-“ That was clearly the wrong thing to say because he didn’t stop. If anything, he seemed to sink _deeper_ onto him. Husk was able to note the crinkle of his eyes. The fucker was _smiling_.

All thoughts wiped from his mind when Angel gave him one hard last suck and the tight coil that had been tensing in his groin snapped. Husk shouted and saw stars at the power of his release. Despite his bucking, Angel kept a tight grip on his thighs, holding him in place as his tongue stroked around him and he drank it all down. When Angel finally pulled away, Husk thrust his arms over his face to hide his bright red blush.

“After all that, you’re still embarrassed?” Angel couldn’t help but giggle, but sounded more affectionate than teasing.

“It’s been a while, ok?” Husk rasped. Angel nuzzled into his thigh.

“I gotta say though, I like ya’ like this, all flustered and shit. It’s really cute.” That made Husk try to swat him, but Angel only laughed.

“Ooh, kitty got claws.” Angel teased. “Got any lube around here somewhere? I’ve been waiting for this for so long that I’d normally be all for ridin’ high and dry, but erm,” He smirked down at him, giving his barbs another careful stroke. “I think we’ll need to do a _little_ more prep. I do want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Husk’s dick twitched at the mental image. He was still reeling from the blow job, but to imagine finally being _inside_ him had him rising and ready to go again in moments _._ Husk weakly gestured towards the bedside drawers. Giddily, Angel reached over to open the drawers then froze. 

When he drew back, in one hand he had the small tube of lube and in the other−

“Shit! Wait!” Husk sprang forward, swiping at his hand. Angel easily dodged and kept staring at the perfectly-cut and intact wax heart in the palm of his hand.

“Is this…” Angel’s voice trailed off.

“I, uh−” Husk went bright red, not even knowing what to say. When Angel began to blink hard, he started to panic. “Angel, I can explain.”

He only shook his head in reply, clutching the pink heart tightly against his chest. When he finally looked back at him, his eyes were misty but the smile on his face took Husk’s breath away. With the utmost care, he put the tiny heart back and leaned down to bury his face into Husk’s chest which quickly became damp. Husk tried to sit up, but Angel shook his head fiercely and gripped him tighter.

“It’s fine. Just give me a sec will ya’?”

Unsure of what else to do, Husk let him take the moment to collect himself and began to hesitantly rake his claws through the back of Angel’s head. When Angel leaned in to the touch, he felt a little more confident to pull him closer.

“Angel…?”

“I can’t believe ya’ fuckin’ kept it. Ya’ really are a goddamn softie, huh. I had thought…” Angels murmuring trailed off and he didn’t complete the thought. Instead he took a shaky breath, forcing a laugh. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t, uh, normally do this.”

Husk sighed and continued his gentle administrations through the soft white fur. His face was still flushed at being caught red-handed, but what else was new tonight. “Don’t fucking apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I guess that I’ve never,” Angel fumbled. “Or I just never have never felt anything like− argh.”

Husk almost smiled as he held onto Angel. He could relate. Hell, what a mess they were.

He could only imagine what Angel was feeling right now. He was someone who had survived this long in the only way he could by using sex as a transaction and a means to end, even being the best in his field. That was easy enough. But feelings on the other hand? Those were messy. Hard. Husk had buried his own so deep inside himself that he truly believed he couldn’t… love anymore. He thought he had forgotten how and didn’t need to. He had forgotten what it meant to care and be cared for. And then this fucking angel walked in on those ridiculously long legs and he was goner from that point on.

Angel deserved to be cared for. Deserved all of that and more. But that was probably a conversation for another time.

When Angel finally came back up, his eyes were dry but there was a lightness to him that hadn’t been there before. He circled his arms around Husk’s neck and when he kissed him this time it was deep and intimate and full of longing. His sharp grin was back too. 

“Now, where were we?” Husk gasped when Angel playfully nipped at his neck. “Oh, that’s right.” There was the unmistakable pop of the tube opening before the cool, silky liquid was being slathered and massaged around his aching dick. Husk groaned and his tormenter giggled as he began to rub at the small white beads of precum that had begun to dribble from the tip.

Husk tried to sit up again, but Angel pulled his arms over his head and kept him pinned down. “Nu uh. Ya’ leave this to me, Husky. Let me take care of you. You’ve had a rough day.” He captured him in another searing kiss as he wiggled out of his shorts and began to align himself without looking.

Angel took him like a dream, slipping down as if he were made for him. Husk scrambled for purchase as Angel gasped and panted as he adjusted. He had almost blown his load right then and there.

“Oh _fuck_ , you’re so tight!”

“I’m good for a reason, baby.” Angel smirked before abruptly raising himself and crashing back down, sheathing himself to the hilt. Husk cried out and then he was snapping his hips up and down, plunging him into intense tight heat over and over and over. His hands were still pinned above his head and he strained against him as his hips began to thrust into him. With every drag he could feel the barbs rake through him, moving faster and faster, Angel’s cries rising and breaking, becoming more incoherent with each dip and rise. It was driving him wild. 

When he felt the familiar tightening in his groin, Husk’s control finally snapped. His wings snapped in agitation and he wrenched his hands free of Angel’s hold. Surprised, Angel lost his rhythm and gasped but Husk didn’t let him get far.

An animalistic instinct had taken hold of him. Pupils dilating into slits and teeth bared, Husk spun them around and Angel yelped when he landed on his back. Still connected, he didn’t give Angel a moment’s warning before plowing deep into him. Angel scrambled to grab fistfuls of sheets, moaning at the feel of Husk burying further in as the barbs of his dick scraped at his insides with reckless abandon in a perfect balance of pleasure and a little pain. The sounds coming from Angel were like music that only fueled Husk’s desire, but they weren’t quite there. Not yet. Husk adjusted a fraction and then Angel’s eyes were rolling as he angled just right and hammered into his prostate. _There._

“Oh fuck! Husk!” Angel rocked back to meet him in manic desperation.

Growling, Husk tossed Angel’s legs over his shoulders, mimicking the way he had licked and nipped up a leg and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot without stopping. Angel moaned, eyes half-lidded as he gazed up at his lover. Husk was pleased when the spot began to show and set to work on making a hickey on the other side. He reached down to grab Angel’s own leaking cock and began to pump it in time to his thrusts. Angel nearly sobbed with pleasure, losing all coherence.

“Hell, you’re beautiful.” Husk groaned as he continued to thrust into him. He drank him in like a man dying of thirst and Angel, who must’ve heard this kind of talk no less than a thousand times, still flushed at his words and clung harder. Pressing flush against him, Husk reached out with a hand and laced his claws with Angel’s fingers as he kissed him, swallowing his moans. “So _goddamn_ beautiful.”

“Husk!” The way he chanted his name like a prayer had Husk hurtling towards the edge with reckless abandon. Angel had become a writhing putty in his hands, mewling and gasping and moaning in ecstacy. _Gorgeous_ , Husk thought. _And all mine._

“Angel,” Husk groaned. “I’m about to-“ He cursed when Angel tightened around him in a vice grip, raising himself up into his arms.

“I want it Husk,” He gasped, arms wrapping tightly around him. “All of you.”

That was it for him. Husk spilled into him with a final thrust, his wings snapping taut. Angel’s back arched into a perfect curve as he came, spilling his warmth between them. Angel’s grip didn’t relax until Husk had been completely spent and only winced slightly when he eased the barbs out.

They sat in each other’s arms catching their breath, eyes only on each other. The sound of their steadying gasps eventually dwindled and when Angel smiled tenderly, Husk couldn’t help but smirk back.

“Not half-bad, old man.” Angel said. Husk rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled back down to the bed. Positioning himself on top of Angel, Husk allowed all the tension to flow out from him as he basked in the after-glow and nuzzled against his chest. How could he possibly be so soft? It was like if a pillow were made of silky clouds. The feel of Angel reaching up to stroke his head and scritch around his ears had him melting further.

“We need to clean up.” Husk muttered half-heartedly, deeply relaxed and bone-deep tired. Logically, he knew they should wipe this shit off before it dried and became a real fucking pain to deal with later, but he was just so utterly spent. Physically. Emotionally. He might as well have turned into a pile of mush. He was secretly glad when Angel shushed him.

“We’ll get to it.”

As Husk sank deeper into the bliss, he was vaguely aware of a deep vibration that had started in his chest. It swept through his body like a gentle wave and if Husk kneaded at Angel’s chest for a moment, who was to say?

“Purring, huh?” Angel spoke as if from far away. Husk felt him nuzzle against the top of his head, giggling. “My pretty kitty.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk grumbled back, but there was no real bite to it. Especially since he was too focused on the way he’d had said ‘my.’ Angel smiled and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

There was more to say, more things to talk about, but right now he couldn’t seem to muster up the energy. Angel might’ve whispered to him. Something important. Something he should listen to. But instead, he allowed himself to drift off into darkness as Angel continued his gentle petting and fell into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in a long time.

~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the night had been a peaceful bliss for Alastor. No one had heard from Angel or Husk after they’d disappeared upstairs so he considered it a job well done. Charlie had wanted to go and check on them, but Vaggie had been quick to talk her down.

“That wasn’t cool Alastor!” She had wagged her finger him, but it wasn’t exactly intimidating to say the least.

The radio demon hummed to himself as prepared his morning coffee. The sound of the kitchen door opening behind him had him tilting his head.. No one else was usually up this early. He turned to find Husk lumbering in and he quirked a brow curiously.

Something was different about the cat. Firstly, Husk was missing his bow tie and hat. Not only that but he wasn’t scowling as deeply as usual and even his stance seemed to have straightened a bit like some kind of weight he’d been slouching under for years had been removed. Even the grumpy lines that constantly creased his forehead had smoothed out some.

“Hello Husker!”

Husk stiffened, having not noticed him at first. Alastor smiled wider as the familiar scowl of bared teeth and creased forehead lines reappeared once more. That was more like it! And even more, Husk scowl continued to grow until he looked downright murderous.

Alastor took a sip of coffee.

“YOU.” Husk hissed, eyes on fire. He was practically trembling with rage. “You _slimy, dirty, motherfucking son of a BIT_ _CH.”_

“Good morning to you too!”

“Husk? Where−“ Angel’s head popped in and Alastor blinked. Much to his distaste, he didn’t seem to be very clothed either. “Oh, hey Al.”

Only then did Angel seem to take note of Husk’s escalating rage, eyes flitting back and forth between him and Alastor who had gone back to his coffee. He smirked and a twinge of unease shot through Alastor.

“Oh, Husky~!” Angel moaned, sending two different kinds of shivers down Alastor and Husk’s backs. “C’mere.”

Before Husk could protest, Angel had snatched onto his scruff and dragged him into an absolutely obscene kiss that was more tongue and spit than anything else. To really finish the show, he made sure to moan _loudly_. 

Alastor had spit out his coffee and nearly shattered the cup. Bright red, Husk apparently had short circuited as his mouth hinged open and closed. Angel casually side-stepped him and plucked a few muffins from the counter before sending Alastor a wicked grin. “Thanks for the help, Al! I owe ya’ one. C’mon Husky, I’m not done with ya’ yet!”

With a final cheeky wink, Angel took a bite from his muffin and happily dragged his steaming cat away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Husk cut off the wax seal heart from Angel's envelope in their instagrams. I WANT TO BELIEVE.
> 
> Also, who else is waiting for Angel to post his sexy cat picture for Halloween? :D I high-key want for Niffty or some one else to post a reaction picture of Husk looking and blushing at the pic. And if this doesn't happen, guess I'll just have to write it myself ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
